


Reunion

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: I wanted to write how Mercy would react to seeing Moira again.





	1. Chapter 1

This mission felt off. Mercy felt uneasy, although nothing was clearly wrong, she followed behind her team ready to heal her friends. Although with the new recruit Lucio on the team she could focus on pocketing Pharah, which made her calmer knowing she could focus on her girlfriend for most of the mission. No matter what they would protect each other.

Talon had been spotted in an abandoned area in england, ruined by the war. Although a direct assault seemed foolish, they decided to drive them out since stealth had proven difficult with Sombra two steps ahead of them.

With a bellow Reinhardt let the team know it was time to set out. With a roar of rockets Pharah took off, and with her empowering beam Mercy flew after her. Happy to have the mission starting to distract her from her unease. 

Rein, Lucio, 76, and Bastion moved forward, steady and loudly. While Pharah and Mercy flew above surveying, looking for movement. After about an hour of searching Pharah saw a flash in the distance. The radio crackled for a moment as she roared "I think I saw a scope, I think we might be getting close". The team held a cheer as their pace doubled. Mercy flew along behind, feeling that unease creep back into her stomach. 

"Vhat if this is a trap?" Mercy questioned aloud "Widow would never allow herself to be seen so easily". Pharah turned her head to reassure Mercy when a sudden blast of air and lead screamed past where Pharah head was. 

"Shit!" Exclaimed Pharah as she launched two rockets in the general direction of the shot. Mercy dodging low switched her beam to healing just in case. Pharah's rockets struck brick exploding old anti-omnic graffiti.

At that moment a fog of black smoke appeared behind the ground team, and with the flash of gun fire the ground battle began. Pharah and Mercy flew lower between the old crumbling buildings, unable to fire as the ground team was too close and clustered with the targets, it looks like Reaper, Doomfist, and Sombra are on the ground using rubble for cover while Rein sheilded her team, leaving their flank wide open. A sure crack of a sniper shot ricocheted between the buildings the shot burying itself into Reinhardt's thigh between the narrowest gap in his armor. The team was stuck in place until Rein is healed up enough to move. 

"We have to get down zier!" Informed Mercy to Pharah, the duo heads down to defend their teammates. As they decend they can see Bastion switch to turret behind Reins shield and pummel Talons position as Pharah and Mercy touch down, Mercy begins tending to Rein. 

While the team huddles, a new sound echos through the buildings, a dark orb appears gliding through the air towards the team. Before they can react the orb, ignoring the shield, floats up to the team dark tentacles bloom from the orb reaching out causing the entire team to scream in pain. It passes and the burning pain ceases, the team is still alive but damaged. With a crack 76 drops a healing pack and the team rallies. 

"Keep firing!" 76 orders as he heads left into an alley. Attempting to flank. 

Mercy can't breathe, the orb was so familiar. Frozen, letting her staff heal Rein while Lucio heads back to heal Bastion, her face wide eyed and concerned.

Pharah grabs Mercies shoulders. "Are you OK?!" Mercy can't respond, her fear freezing her. 

Pharah unable to understand Mercies reaction to the new weapon they face turns and unleashes her rocket barrage on the embedded talon team. Still hunkered down from Bastions barrage they don't see her approach. When the first rockets scream through the air Reaper ghosts clear, Doomfist caught a few but cleared the barrage, Sombra tried to move clear by running but caught a rocket directly in the back, hitting the ground hard. 

"Ah malditamente, Medic!" yelled Sombra, clearly in bad shape. 

Mercies ears perked at the word 'Medic' being yelled by the hacker. Confused, wondering why a Talon member would call for a medic. As far as she was aware Talon had no members with a medical background. Before she could think anymore about it the crackle of one of those purple orbs grew louder, the team dived out of it's range spreading them out again. Bastion, back in sentry mode, took the full brunt of the Orb sending him down to the ground hard. Sniper fire continued to contain the team. 

Rein healed enough to move leapt to his feet sheilding the team as they backed up the street. Dust from Pharah's barrage veiled the area. A sudden brrattatatt of 76's gun could be heard behind the talon line. The sound and glow of a stream of purple energy could be seen and heard through the veil of dust, screaming in pain 76 hits the ground. As the team realizes it's down two members and losing their upper hand fast, they start to organize a retreat. Grouping up again Rein grabs his transponder "We are overvelmed! We need extraction!" Rein limps backwards shield failing as Doomfist blasts it with his shotgun, clearly revving up for a final blow to the crusader. 

The team needed her, time for the Valkyrie. With a flourish of glowing wings Mercy takes flight. With her boost she quickly revives her fallen team mates and begins to heal the tattered group. 

"Get out of here!" She yells, as Pharah zooms up to launch a barrage at the sniper giving the team the safety to retreat. At that moment the drop ship zoomed in behind the team, blasting the area with light and sound. Causing Reaper to turn and yell to his team "Retreat!". 

Turning towards the dust settling Mercy looked for the injured hacker, instead a yellow glow halos the form of Doomfist as he bends down to pick up the Hacker. Talon was in full retreat, relief spread down Mercies spine. A feeling cut short as from behind Doomfist a face appeared looking up towards the Valkyrie. A flash of recognition spread on Mercy's face, the red hair, intense mismatched eyes, sharp jaw, the arrogant countenance, it was Moira.

Rage welled up in Mercy, she couldn't believe it. Reacting fast Mercy reaches for her Pistol aiming at the ghost of her past..no, a demon from her past. A person she didn't even believe Talon would even allow in their ranks.

Squeezing the trigger Mercy let a barrage of bullets loose. Moira's eyes staring up at Mercy a thin smile creasing her face, like Mercy had seen many times in her past. With a flash of black mist, the Talon team disappeared into the dark alleys before she could land a shot.

Not seeing it out of her rage and fear a dark orb moved into the air space between Pharah and Mercy causing them both to careen to the ground. 

"Angela! Angela!" The strong voice of Pharah pushed into her ears, unconsciousness slowly receding. The strong steady beat of Lucio's healing music slowly reviving the limp medic. Lucio looked slightly panicked never needed to heal the legendary Mercy before. Realizing the hard ground is the bay of the drop ship Mercy opens her eyes first looking into Pharah's, a look of love and relief in her eyes. 

Mercy utters "I'm sorry, are you alright?" 

Pharah smiles, "I landed on Reinhardt". 

Mercy smiles feeling life returning to her limbs, a comfort cut short as her mind washes the demon's face into her minds eye. Her memories come swirling back, repressed memories unleashed like Pharah's barrage. A time before combat, before Pharah. She can't ever forget when she had been lost in the world Moira controlled.

The obvious horror on Mercies face scared Pharah "What is it, what happened, who was that!?" As she helped Mercy sit up.

Mercy just stared off into space. 

Mercy had never talked about Moira with Pharah, and right now was not the time for details. The rest of the team looked curiously at Mercy. 

Reinhardt holding his head, looking bruised both ego and body. "Vas it, vas it her? Vas it Moira?". Looking concerned more for her than the team. 76 nodding with Rein, confirming from his recent experience, patting rein on his back. 

Mercy nods and with a scared tremble utters "Yes". Rein knew a bit about her past with the demon, but no one knows how deep that rabbit hole actually went.


	2. Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this but I am loving writing scary Moira. I can't decide if she's a redeemable figure or a scary crazy monster. Maybe both? Might be more chapters.

Moira laughed to herself as her comrades ran ahead of her.

She knew she would see her Angel again, but not like this, not so soon. This mission was her first combat with the team, their Kings row hideout had to be cleared, and it took longer than expected. Her research couldn't be found. 

Glancing at her Reaper growled "What happened?" Glad for her hindsight from her time in , she had removed Reapers memory of her and her Angels past. "Why did Mercy open fire on you? I've never seen her react like that, not even to Widow." 

Smiling Moira replies cooly "We were rivals."

"Right." Reaper replies unconvinced. Moira's happy smile causing all of Talon to be visually concerned, a rare feat. The team feared her, but knew they needed her. Today was proof of that. 

Swinging in, Widow falls in step with Moira. The only mind she didn't need to wipe, the only one who knows. Trying to read Moira's face, the emotionally stunted sniper couldn't decode Moira. But, she knew that the issue of Mercy and Moira would only cause problems for her team. "Stay focused." The French monster she had created hissed. Moiras smile turned sour and growled "Don't patronize me." 

The team turned a corner running unseen into their hideout, the space was cleared of equipment. The bots had finished their work, the distraction had been long enough.

We will break ranks and meetup at the new base. As soon as Sombra can walk we go. Looking to Moira, Doomfist made sure to communicate non verbally that she was only to heal the hacker, no funny business. 

Moira knowing full well that Doomfist was providing not only her equipment but security and shouldn't disappoint him, she nods and sets to healing. 

In the dim light Moira sets to work, the hacker is badly hurt internally, ribs broken, organs damaged, concussion, easy. She sets her healing stream on her providing a fast boost to the young woman's body, muscles reform, organs heal, and bones fuse. Soon the girls eyes open and the recently opened eyes lock onto Moira's, a cheeky smile crosses her face. 

"Spill it, Tia!" The hacker cackled. "I knew you had a history but I had no idea..."

Moira switched off the healing stream to a dark purple beam, sucking the life back from the insolent Sombra.

The young hacker yells out in pain. 

"MOIRA!" Screams Doomfist. "HEAL!".

Frowning, Moira switches back to the healing stream.

Tears coming to her eyes from the pain of her cells being ripped apart by the beam. "Ok, Ok, Tia, I hit a soft spot?" She groans as her body heals rapidly. Not letting onto her pain, weakness isn't taken well in Talon. 

"Mind yourself". Moira warns. Her stern cold face taking over, hiding her excitement over inflicting pain on the cretan hacker. Bringing back Memories of her Angel. Her face giving her thoughts away again.

"Haha! I knew it. Eras una cosa!" Chuckled the now standing hacker. Her Glee making Moira explode with anger, standing up and walking away cursing in old Irish. The hacker chuckling as Moira stormed away, pulling up a hard light screen to record what just happened.

Reaper looks at Sombra, "What did you say?"

Sombra looks to Reaper, "I think she would kill me if I told you." 

Doomfist stands up, addressing the group. "Enough, we will travel separate and meet up at the new location in one week. Do not make us wait."

The team leaves one at a time disappearing into the darkness. The last two remaining, Moira and Widow. 

Widow glared at Moira and says sternly, "I don't know what sickness has you, but you need to settle your feelings. You should know how to do that? Yes?" A look of what might be hate glaring in her eyes, couldn't have been thought Moira...watching the spider leave. 

One week, plenty of time. She smiled, plotting, excited, feeling alive. She would have her Angel again. The drop ship would be easy to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
